Fearful Trust
by chibijem
Summary: Takes place after the destruction of the Zoo when Hagi defends Saya and uses his powers for the first time. He promises not to use them again....


Fearful Trust

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: This story takes place right after Hagi is turned into a Chevalier and protects Saya from the travelers after they leave the burned out Zoo.

* * *

_What have I become? What happened?_ Those were the thoughts running through Hagi's mind. He looked over his shoulder to see wings sprouting from his back. _Wings?!_ He straightened and looked across the way to see Saya sitting, holding her trembling hands to her mouth, shock on her lovely face. He looked down at the ground before him in shame. _What have I done? I've frightened her,_ he didn't know what to do now. And that was new for him; he always knew what to do, the right thing to say. Now he was in turmoil. He turned his head when he heard her step towards him. "Iie, stay away." His voice firm.

"Hagi," she called out to him.

"I do not know what is happening to me. I may hurt you." That one thought pained him.

"You would never do such a thing." She answered, slowly making her way to him. Yes, she had been afraid of what had happened, but never of Hagi. Never of her protector and confidante, the one who had never been afraid of her and what she was. "I know you, Hagi."

"You knew what I had been." His retort cut through the air. "You have no idea what I have become. _**I**_ do not know what I have become." His words tinged with sadness and shame. He took step back as Saya came closer. He truly didn't know what he was capable of and the destruction surrounding them was testament to that fact. "Saya, onegai. Don't." He implored her, watching out of the corner of his eyes as she neared, not heeding his desire for her to stay away.

"Hagi," Saya said his name gently, hoping to calm him, to soothe him. _All he did was protect me like he always has. Did my blood do this to him? Am I responsible for turning his gentle soul into…..this?_ "Hagi, please don't move away from me." She saw him take another small step away. "You are who you've always been to me: a friend, a protector, my confidante." She held out a hand to him.

He stared at the offered hand, wondering how she could even look upon him after what had just occurred. He looked into her eyes and saw a fragile and fearful trust there. He reached out and felt her tiny fingers clasp his own lean, long fingers. "Saya." He fell to his knees as she came to him and wrapped him in her arms. He buried his head against her stomach and wrapped his own arms around her small frame. "Forgive me. Forgive me, onegaishimasu." He begged her, tightening his arms around her.

Saya felt his tears soaking her dress and felt her own answering as they coursed down her cheeks. "There is nothing to forgive, Hagi. You did what you had to. You protected us like you always do." She ran her fingers through his silky hair, calming him; it shook her to see her normally stoic and strong Hagi reduced to tears at the thought she would turn away from him.

Several minutes later, Hagi had retracted his new features and looked normal again, As he stood, he wiped away the tears from his cheeks. "Gomen ne, Saya."

"Iie, like I said: you have nothing to apologize for." She told him smiling up at him. "I did this to you. If anyone is at fault it is me. I asked you to go after the flower on the cliff, I knew you would do it to protect me from the dangers. And afterwards I gave you my blood…."

"If you had not, I would not be here. I have no regrets, Saya; but I frightened you badly and that I do regret." He replied, taking her hand and moved into the shade of a tree. He watched as she settled herself and then sat before her. "I give you my word now, I will never use those powers again." He promised.

"Never is a long time. Just use them with much discretion." She countered.

"Iie, never again." Was the firm reply.

"I repeat--never is a long time."

Hagi just nodded but inwardly he vowed to keep his word…_unless it becomes absolutely necessary._ "We should continue into town. I am sure Joel's retainers are waiting for us." After the fire, several townsfolk had come to the mansion hoping to find survivors. They had only found Hagi and Saya; the two had explained they were out on the property for the day and had returned to find the mansion engulfed in flames. Saya had left out Hagi's accident and the fact she had seen Diva; _that is a personal matter I will deal with_, she thought.

A few days later, Hagi and Saya were on a train. Hagi sat reading a newspaper while Saya stared out the window at the passing countryside. "Hagi, would you promise me something?"

FIN

A/N: It's been months since the start and the finishing of this story and many more months since my last Blood+ story; thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
